


Stars...

by SheWalksAmongStars



Series: Harushiki OneShot Collection [7]
Category: SideM-Fandom, THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Love - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, HaruShiki, Haruno is a tease, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Paranormal Academy, Secret Crush, SideM, This ship deserves more love, give Harushiki more love, haruhai, planetarium - Freeform, some Shigure/Reiji hints as well, supportive Shigure, valentines day, ya all be sleeping on that ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksAmongStars/pseuds/SheWalksAmongStars
Summary: The group decides to do something fun together on Valentines Day.However Haida has something else occupying his mind...( Well I just love HaruHai and Haida having a secret crush smhw...)
Relationships: Haida Jou/Haruno Ibuki, Iseya Shiki/Wakazato Haruna
Series: Harushiki OneShot Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Stars...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me again. 
> 
> I bring you another HaruHai story bc I don't know when to stop...  
> I had planned to post this on Valentines Day actually but yeah a change of plans made it impossible.  
> But since the story isn't too focused on Valentines Day itself, I guess it's fine now too. 
> 
> Nothing special just a bit of fluff but a fair warning there is some stronger language in there. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

It was always the same year after year.  
No matter if it was christmas, new year's, valentine's, hanamatsuri, tanabata or anything else.  
Haida had always despised festivities like these as he ceased to understand what was so important about them.

Though since half a year now things have gradually started to change. Haida had returned to the school he once destroyed after undergoing lots of therapy and treatment and he had tried his hardest to rehabilitate himself to become a normal student and member of society again.  
It was difficult at first learning common courtesy and how to properly socialize like it was the first time but with the help of Shigure and the others Haida had gotten better bit by bit. 

The others meant Shishio, Reiji and Haruno...who Haida still called by his last name because he still felt too shy to casually address his senpai by his given name just like that.  
He only did it with Shigure since they knew each other for ages anyways.

However once Haida had returned to school Shigure had been taking care of him, helping him to fit in and since he was hanging around with Reiji and the other two Haida had started to be around them more often also. In the span of half a year Haida liked to believe that they had become something like friends.  
With them Haida had learned that festivities like Christmas and that stuff weren't all that bad. 

Now it was february and normally Haida wouldn't care about Valentines Day and all the mushy stuff that came with it one bit but this year it was different. This year was a special year. 

" Senpai...I love you…"

There was a long silence following after the words were uttered. 

"....No that's not good either…", Haida sighted scowling at his own reflection in the mirror.  
Who would have thought that confessing your feelings could be such a difficult task? It always seemed so easy when he watched the girls do it like they did it so natural and honest while he himself seemed to be as stiff as a board.  
No one would believe him if he looked and talked like that. 

Haruno might just think he's joking and poke fun at him.  
Haida didn't really want that. It would be too embarrassing to bear. 

All of this was so new to him, the feeling of genuinely liking someone and wanting to tell them. It had been so confusing at first but now that Haida had made up his resolution he didn't want his confession to go horribly wrong or be super awkward.  
Even if Haruno didn't reciprocate his feelings Haida just wanted to have this off his chest.  
Those feelings that didn't let him sleep at night and his mind that always seemed to revolve around Haruno for months.  
He really needed a rest.

"Why is love so complicated, huh?", Haida asked his pink, big Kumacchi pillow that was sitting in his chair.  
The room was still empty but soon the others would arrive.  
As members of the Public Safety Force the students had a clubroom for themselves and although Haida wasn't an official member yet they still let him use it too.  
He took the bear shaped pillow from its place holding it close to his face and looking at it.

Haida wondered how Haruno would react once he told him.  
Would he be mad? Or would he be happy? What if Haruno wanted to kiss him?

Haida blushed thinking about it. He had no idea about kissing either.  
He had seen people do it though but kissing anyone himself…  
What would be the best way to kiss someone?  
How should Haida do it? He looked at the Kumacchi pillow, absentmindedly bringing it even closer to his face.  
Practicing just in case wasn't that bad right?  
Haida carefully placed a very awkward smooch on the pillow but he was disturbed abruptly as a voice ripped through the silence.

"What are you doing?" 

Haida got so startled he felt like his heart was jumping out of his chest and he jumped a good foot in the air with a mortified yelp, pressing the Kumacchi pillow to his body.  
Blown wide magenta eyes snapped towards the intruder.

Reiji looked at Haida with a confused expression and the other tried his best to scowl.  
"N-None of your business", Haida hissed, feeling like he wanted to vanish into the ground.  
His face was definitely as red as a headlight as he squeezed the life out of the pillow in his arms.

Reiji just shrugged his shoulders taking a seat on his usual place to unback his lunch. He was already used to Haida's strange antics.  
Haida took in a deep breath to calm himself down before sitting in his own chair.  
That was right it was already time for lunch so everyone else would be here soon. 

Haida felt all giddy thinking about Haruno. He had no idea how it even happened but when he finally realized his own feelings Haida had been totally lost at first.

Being in love with someone was so foreign to him but as time passed he learned how to handle it by observing and talking to different people, watching and reading a lot of Shoujo series.

It wasn't even five minutes when the door to the clubroom was opened once again revealing Shigure, Shishio and Haruno all three walking in together idylle chatting away. 

Haida pressed the Kumacchi pillow towards his chest, hiding his nose and mouth behind it as his magenta eyes glared at Haruno.  
How dare he look as good as this just casually walking in. 

“ You are late”, Reiji retorted with a rather unamused huff. 

“ Sorry we just got caught up buying lunch and it is partly Haruno-san’s fault for getting hit on by girls every five minutes”, Shishio tried to explain the situation but to Haida’s ears he sounded kinda miffed. 

“ Well Valentine’s Day is drawing closer…”, Shigure said all casually sitting down next to Reiji to unpack his own lunch. 

“ Shishio-kun is just jealous that’s everything”, Haruno snickered with an amused grin taking his seat besides Haida. 

Girls flirting with Haeuno?  
Well it was to be expected. That’s how things were supposed to be, right?  
At least that’s what Haida had learned. Haruno always had been popular for one reason or another but somehow right now it bugged Haida greatly.  
Was it because he was in love? Was that what jealousy felt like? He really had no idea. 

Shishio huffed annoyed his whole cheeks flushing bright red.  
“ J-Jealous? Ha, you wish!” 

It still was a strange situation for Haida. Sitting together with other people, eating and just talking about all and nothing.  
He still wasn’t used to it, though they already did it for a while now. 

At first it all had been too much for Haida and he would often leave the room after ten minutes or so but now it was different.  
Being together with everyone wasn’t so bad. 

“ Here…” 

Haida’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the voice beside him and the chocolate covered donut that was shoved into his face. He blinked a few times, slowly moving his head so he could look at Haruno who was practically beaming at him.  
Haida was glad that he could hide his blush behind his pillow, magenta eyes shifting between the donut and Haruno’s face like he wasn’t sure how to react to this.  
Common courtesy right? Either take it and be thankful or decline it...nicely. 

“ Uhnn..t-thanks…”, he mumbled in his non-existent beard, taking the donut out of Haruno’s hand, a warm shiver running down Haida’s spine as their fingers touched. 

He carefully took a bite out of the sweet pastry deep down in his mind thinking that maybe they other wanted to poison him or stuff. 

“ It...tastes...good….I mean for a donut…”, Haida grumbled trying his best to frown but with the way Haruno smiled so charmingly at him he found it rather hard to maintain his groggy attitude. 

“ Ah I’m glad then…”, Haruno breathed out his voice sounding so dreamy and gentle Haida was sure that his whole cheeks were flaming red now and he tried his best to just stare at the table’s surface with a scowl but his eyes flickered towards the other here and there and he grumbled annoyed. 

Shigure watched attentively, looking over Haida who was munching on his donut like a small hamster.  
What was he witnessing here?  
Could that really be true?  
Haida and his foul mouth with a personality to match..was it possible that this boy actually had a crush on someone?

Shigure smiled to himself, happy that his friend finally seemed to come around, letting people in and not building walls around himself. 

“ So we are all still up for saturday?", Shishio asked the other four.

" I guess so. It sounds like a nice idea spending time with everyone. Though will you be free Ibuki-san? I mean it is Valentine's Day after all", Shigure voiced his concern.

"No worries I'll be there. Might be a nice change of pace not spending the day surrounded by girls", Haruno answered, shrugging his shoulders like it's no big deal.  
Haida besides him just hissed clearly pissed unwillingly drawing the attention of the others onto himself.

"You wanna say something?", Reiji asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Damn it. Haida had reacted without thinking.  
Those annoying, stupid feelings. If he told Haruno about them would it get better?

" It's nothing. I'll join that stupid get together of yours, though I could imagine better things to do. Tch", Haida grumbled clearly pouting. 

" What are you saying? It's super awesome. We can go shopping and visit the planetarium...I've wanted to go there since forever!", Shishio countered.

Truth be told, the only reason why Haida had decided to go was the fact that he'd be able to spend some time with Haruno.  
Surely there would be a way to tell the other about his feelings then.

A planetarium, as far as Haida had read, could be a very romantic place so it was good for a confession, right?  
At least that's what he had learned from watching that specific Shoujo drama Shigure had recommended to him.  
People always confessed their love in places like those. 

All Haida had to do was to work on his method and wait for the right timing plus atmosphere.  
Like how hard could it be?  
He just needed to get himself together and try to act cute like all the girls and not be like...well himself.  
Then it would be a breeze. At least that's what Haida hoped. 

" It's settled then" Shigure said smiling at Haida who unconsciously had been staring at Haruno all the while but the other boy didn't seem to mind as he gleefully snacked on his donuts.  
It was beautiful to see the once so stoic Haida Jou suddenly being head over heels for someone and Shigure decided that he would do his best to support his friend. 

☆~☆~☆~☆~☆

Saturday came way faster than Haida had expected.  
He'd spent the rest of the week researching about love, confessions and that stuff, secretly practicing how he would tell his feelings to Haruno without sounding like he didn't mean it at all. 

The five of them had agreed on meeting at the station at 1 a.m. and Haida made sure to be extra early so he wouldn’t run into any unpleasant surprises.  
After all one could never know what was out there. 

Haida looked at his phone, their group chat being flooded with messages from Shishio and Reiji being annoyed by them.  
It was another thing Haida wasn’t used to yet.  
People keeping in contact with him writing him messages and that stuff even if it was just a group chat.  
He looked over all the stupid emoticons Shishio had been sending pretending like he didn’t see Haruno coming towards him, flipping up the skirts of some girls walking past him with his wind powers.  
Haida rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why was he in love with that dumbass again?

Because besides the fact that Haruno was a stupid pervert he was also very gentle and considerate with a strong sense of justice and he never forced Haida out of his comfort zone like Shishio used to do. 

“ Yo, you are here early but I guess that is to be expected of the student council president”, Haruno greeted him with a big smile and Haida tried his best not to pout or look annoyed. 

“ Whatever, I'm more surprised that you are not super late...like always”, Haida answered indifferently. 

“ As charming as ever, huh?", Haruno retorted with a snicker making Haida blush and turn his head away with a pout, " but it's a nice change of pace seeing you dressed so casually."

" Stupid, of course I wouldn't wear my school uniform on weekends", as soon as the words had left Haida's mouth he regretted them.  
Hadn't he decided to be cute and sweet and not his usual cold self?  
He should have said something like "Thank you. You look good too." or stuff but his mouth had decided to act faster than his brain.  
At this rate, everything he had planned out would end up in a mess. Haruno wouldn't like him being all grumpy and distant. Haruno liked cute people, right? 

At least that's what Haida assumed thinking about the type of girls that the other seemed to prefer when it came to his choice of partner.  
It was only natural...boys liking cute girls...but Haida had always been different and instead of falling for a cute girl he found himself attracted to this skirt flipping pervert. 

He couldn't help it, everyday Haida felt how he got more drawn towards the other.  
In the end chances were high that Haruno wouldn't feel the same way as him but even so Haida needed to get these feelings off his chest. 

An embarrassing silence settled between the two.  
Haida wasn't used to being alone with Haruno since the others were always around.  
He should start up a conversation but his mind felt completely blank. Haida just wasn't good at that...small talk and stuff. 

Those mortifying minutes of silence seemed to drag on endlessly but lucky enough Haida was saved by Shigure joining them at their designated meeting point. 

"Oh you are both here early. I mean I expected that from Jou-kun but seeing Ibuki-san here so early...what a surprise", the vice-president said with a gentle smile.

" I just wanted to be on time for the special day", Haruno answered like he was super proud of himself for not being late this once.  
Haida just rolled his eyes.  
Of course he had to fall in love with an idiot.

"Are you good to go?", Shigure asked in his direction, his voice and gaze both dead serious.  
Haida just clicked his tongue.

"Of course I am. I took all the medications. You worry too much Shigure-senpai." 

All those experiments he had to endure for years, the way the professor had messed with his powers and head...it had left undeniable marks.  
Here and there Haida would suffer from painful migraines.  
The seizures being so strong and unpredictable, they swept him off his feet losing control over his powers.  
Since the beginning those painful headaches had come and gone as they pleased making it nearly impossible for Haida to do normal things like going out with friends without the fear of fainting on the spot or worse hurt anyone else with his powers.

The doctors had tried a lot but nothing ever really worked. So now Haida had to swallow down a huge load of pills everyday to keep his migraines in check.  
It just was the price he had to pay to be normal…

In the end it didn't take very long for Reiji and Shishio to arrive too and now that all five had gathered together Shishio decided to shop and eat a bit at Takeshita street before moving on to the planetarium. 

Of course one could clearly tell that it was THIS day with all the lovey dovey couples hanging around and all the shops being decorated in pink and red and hearts and all that mushy stuff having some kind of valentines discount on something. 

Haida already regretted going out especially when Shishio decided to drag them into the first clothes store he could spot.  
Haida rhad preferred to just visiting the Kumacchi store instead but he had no say in this whatsoever so he just sighed trying his best to put up with the situation.  
He watched how Haruno and Shishio both rumbled through cloth racks, talking and laughing with Reiji and Shigure just moving along them chatting about this and that.  
It must be nice being that close… 

" Yep definitely a good choice."

Haida was ripped out of his thoughts by Shishio holding a piece of clothing right in front of him.  
It was a t-shirt in pink with black and white splotches on it.

"That's definitely your style, Jou-kun."

Haida ceased to understand why that was important right now or what Shishio tried to accomplish with this so he just tilted his head to one side.

" What rubbish are you talking about, Shishio? This one is way more suiting", Haruno dashed into the conversation dangling his choice of clothing in front of their faces with a mischievous grin.

Haida's eyes first widened in shock but then he scolded his gaze so dark it was a wonder Haruno wasn't dropping dead in seconds.

" I think you are the one who has lost his mind", Shishio giggled, " but you are right...I mean if Jou-kun was a girl."

Haida hissed, sounding like a pissy little kitten as he tried to will every cell in his body not to lash out.  
He took in some steady deep breaths.

"W-why a skirt though? So you can flip it up and look at my underwear?", Haida grumbled back glaring at the hot pink frilly skirt in the other's hand.

"Would you mind? Or are you telling me you are not wearing sexy underwear today?", Haruno countered with a playful smirk on his lips.

Haida's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he told himself over and over again not to hit the other.  
His whole face was flushed a bright red. Did Kumacchi underwear count as sexy? Probably not…

"You…", Haida hissed out dangerously low but before he lost his temper, Shigure pulled him towards himself, hugging the younger boy tightly. 

" Stop it you two. Teasing someone isn't nice", Shigure scolded both Shishio and Haruno. 

"I don't need you to defend me", Haida barked out, grumbling irritated but Shigure wouldn't let go off him, not even as he pushed against the other.

"So Jou-kun what do you want to do?", Shigure asked gently, " since it is a special day each one of us should decide one thing, so it's fair."

"Me?", Haida thought for a bit, " I think I'd like to eat something…"

"Perfect! I know a place around here that sells the best crepes", Haruno bolted out before Shigure could say something. 

Haida wasn't able to fathom what was happening when a warm hand grabbed for his own, interlacing their fingers and he was pulled out of Shigure's arms into Haruno's direction. 

"Come…", was all the other whispered, not giving Haida the time to answer as he was dragged along by Haruno who didn't even care if the other three followed.

Shigure grinned triumphantly to himself. He definitely hadn't imagined that small glint of jealousy in Haruno's green eyes.  
Things were starting to get interesting..

"What was that about?", Reiji's stoic voice rang out to him, making Shigure flinch.

"What do you mean?"

" Don't think I'm stupid. I know you are planning something Shigure", the younger boy said.  
Shigure gulped audibly. Reiji really was super observant but that's just one of the many things that made him so irresistible…

Haruno meanwhile had dragged Haida out of the store and into the bustling streets. They were walking for a while, their hands still connected.  
Haida was probably as red as a tomato by now and he tried to pull his hand away but Haruno just gripped it tighter.  
The force was hurting a bit but his hand was also warm and big, kind of rough.  
Haida felt all fluttery inside his stomach and he had no idea if it was because he was hungry or the fact that Haruno touched him even if it was just their hands.

"There's a lot of people...so don't let go", Haruno murmured in a mere whisper and Haida just nodded his head lightly, magenta eyes casting to the ground.

He didn't know where they were going and normally stuff like that would have freaked Haida out but somehow he trusted the other. 

They ended up at a small little store in one of the side alleys. It was colourful and cute with the front displaying all kinds of different crepes. 

" This is it. The best crepes in town I swear", Haruno announced proudly, "let's get some alright?"

Crepes...Haida wasn't really up for that. It's not that he didn't like sweet stuff, quite the contrary, but eating them together with Haruno made his insides feel all giddy especially since it was just the two of them. 

It sounded so much like something that couples would do...that kind of romantic stuff. Things you would do on a date. Damn, Haida really needed to stop that train of thoughts...

In the end of course Haida couldn’t say no, after all Haruno had already brought him here and it seemed like they lost the others so declining the offer would probably be seen as rude.  
Normally he wouldn’t care for that but when it was Haruno...things were different. 

Haida wanted to show the other that he could also be cute and desirable.  
So he decided on getting a strawberry and vanilla crepe while Haruno went for the one that was supposed to be donut flavored. Now Haida knew why the older liked that place so much. 

“ It’s pretty good…”, Haida mumbled out, taking another bite from his crepe that was filled with vanilla ice cream, a ton of strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. 

“ Told you those are the best ones”, Haruno chuckled amused and at first Haida didn’t understand why, not until the other reached out towards him wiping away some cream from the corner of his mouth with a thumb.  
Haida was pretty sure that the blush on his face was super evident right now as his magenta eyes opened in shock, his heart feeling like it might jump out of his chest at any given moment.

Haruno wasn’t aware of what he’d been doing up until he saw Haida’s confused but yet embarrassed expression and he swiftly put that thumb into his mouth, his cheeks starting to get hot as well. 

“ I just mean…”, Haruno mumbled out, green eyes casting to the ground trying to look everywhere but at the other. 

Wasn’t this like the perfect moment? The moment Haida had been waiting for?  
They were alone after all doing stuff that couples would do and the atmosphere had that kind of romantic vibe to it.  
It was now or never, a moment like this wouldn’t come again so soon. 

“ Haruno-senpai...I…”, Haida started but somehow saying the words out wasn’t as easy as he thought.  
It felt like they were stuck in his throat.  
The frantic beating of his own heart reached his eardrums and Haida was sure Haruno could hear it too. 

Haruno looked at him confused, waiting for Haida to continue his sentence.  
Why was this so hard? Why couldn’t he just say it.  
Haida slapped himself inwardly. 

“ S-Senpai...I...I...actually...I…” 

“ What are you doing there? How mean just leaving us standing in the rain!” 

And the moment was ruined by no other than Shishio himself, suddenly popping up behind Haruno like some kind of magician and Haida wished that he could just smash the other into a wall with his powers.  
Then again...you don’t do that to friends, right?  
Haida released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

There was his chance. Gone. Just like that. Haida wanted to scream, kick something or someone but he needed to keep the rage inside.  
Bursting out in front of Haruno like that wouldn’t be good. His temper tantrums weren’t something cute and his senpai sure liked cute things and Haida...well he wasn’t but if it was for Haruno then he could at least pretend. 

Reiji and Shigure arrived at the scene just moments later seemingly out of breath. Shigure inwardly cursed himself for not being faster because even if Haida didn’t show it he could clearly feel how the other was fuming on the inside.  
Shishio probably just interrupted something very important. 

“ Not fair just running off and eating crepes without me!”, Shishio complained to Haruno mercilessly poking the other. 

“ I’m sorry...I’m sorry! I swear I never do it again!”, Haruno giggled out in fake remorse. 

Haida hated to see them both this chummy with each other when Shishio had ruined everything in the first place. Not that he knew about it but still…

“ Are you alright?”, Shigure asked, moving closer towards Haida.

“ I’m perfectly fine…!”, the other hissed back turning around with a clear pout on his face. There was this small stinging pain in his heart that seemed to spread into his head.

Haida huffed annoyed wishing that those feelings would go away and that he hadn’t fallen in love with Haruno in the first place.  
Pretending to be nice and cute was really exhausting, Haida had no idea how girls managed to do that all the time.

“ So now that Jou-kun got the food let’s finally move on to the planetarium. I don’t wanna miss the show", Shishio urged them on grabbing Haida's arm to yank him forward resulting in the younger dropping the crepe he was holding.  
Haida released a choked up, annoyed hiss but Shishio didn't even notice as he just pulled the other along.

Haida remembered to take in some deep and steady breaths, hoping to squash down the rage and dull the faint throbbing of his head.  
So far this day hasn't been the best one yet and he just lost his chance to confess.

Then again the planetarium was a good place too.  
Like watching the projected starry sky and universe sounded like something that couples would enjoy doing.  
Haida's magenta eyes settled onto Haruno...maybe his chance wasn't gone yet…

☆~☆~☆~☆~☆

Of course Shishio had made sure to drag them through the whole planetarium looking at all kinds of stuff such as maps of the stars or fragments of asteroids.  
Haida was pretty sure that after this day he wouldn’t be able to feel his feet anymore but what was even more annoying was the fact that there wasn’t any minute of peace.

Spending time with friends sure wasn’t so bad and it was just what normal people would do but for Haida socializing this much and this long was getting really straining especially with Shishio jumping into his face every five seconds. 

So Haida was glad that the other finally had settled down to take a break and he was left alone just looking at a showcase full of different gems.  
There were so many in all kinds of different colours, some sparkling and shining others more dull but they all had some kind of fascination around them.  
Speaking of fascinating things… 

“ Aren’t they all beautiful?” 

Haida turned his head around to look at Haruno who had sneaked up behind him looking over the showcase, his reflection showing in the clear glass.  
Suddenly they were so close to each other that it made Haida’s heart flutter and he turned his head back towards the gems with a nod, trying to hide his evident blush. 

“ But you know I think that one's my favorite”, Haruno continued, leaning a bit forward to point at one of the stones and Haida tried his best to ignore the fact that they were now so close he could literally hear the other take in steady breaths, his nose picking up a very pleasant scent. Haida tried to move away but Haruno wouldn’t let him, wrapping an arm around his waist all casually.  
All Haida could do was follow the other’s finger with his eyes. The gem Haruno was pointing at was of a magenta colour, beautifully sparkling in the light. 

“ Why that one?”, Haida dared to ask. 

“ Because it reminds me of your eyes. Sparkling and magenta”, Haruno answered like it was the most normal thing to say but his words left Haida completely breathless, “ but when you look a bit closer you see how it glimmers in different colours depending on how the light shines on it. Gems like that are called tourmaline and experts call this fascinating colour changing glimmer pleochroism. I just think it kinda fits you, you know…” 

“ Wow you do know a lot about this stuff, huh?”, Haida whispered in astonishment, “ and here I thought you were just a stupid, donut loving, skirt flipping pervert.”  
The words had left Haida’s mouth before he could think them through and he visibly flinched as they registered in his brain.  
Saying something like that...how stupid could he get?  
Didn’t he try to act cute so Haruno would like him? And yet he had said such disgusting stuff...again.  
Haida felt another sharp throbbing in his head but it was drowned out by Haruno’s amused giggle. 

“ Oh you would be surprised”, Haruno answered, ruffling through the younger’s hair with another cheerful laugh. 

“ Haruno-senpai…”, Haida breathed out, turning around to look at the older. Wasn’t this one of those moments again? This time he needed to say it. He couldn't wait any longer. 

“ Yes Haida-kun?”, Haruno questioned with a smile tilting his head to the side. 

“ Well...I…” 

“ U-uhm...excuse us…” 

Haida was pretty sure that he would end up murdering someone today if this continued and he downright glared at the two girls interrupting his confession.  
This was the second time his chance was gone and what was even worse was that Haruno just turned around to chat with those two girls like there just hadn’t been a special moment between them mere seconds ago.  
It was not fair when Haida tried so hard, acting cute and being nice trying to be less like...like...himself.  
He released a pitiful sight, looking at Haruno with a pout but the other didn’t even notice. 

Really fucking great. Haida grumbled, turning away to walk off into one of the long corridors. Not that Haruno cared anyways. 

As soon as he was far enough away from the others Haida resorted to kicking one of the trash bins with a frustrated hiss, startling the people around him.  
This all was so annoying. Nothing worked as planned.  
Just when Haida thought this was his chance it was ruined.  
How would he be able to confess like that if they always got interrupted?  
Haida released a growl punching the nearest wall. After trying to act cute all the time it was almost relieving to finally let his bad temper take over. 

Then again being so close to Haruno, talking about some stupid gems, it had been very nice.  
Haida had felt the goosebumps rolling over his skin when the other had come so close comparing his eyes to some beautiful gem.  
Just thinking about it made a small blush spread all over Haida’s cheeks and he grabbed them with his hands, feeling how hot they were.  
If only he could spend more alone time with Haruno. If only they weren’t interrupted all the time… 

Haida felt another painful sting travelling through his head and he gripped for his temples with a grunt. 

That couldn’t be. He took all of his medication correctly so an incident like this shouldn’t happen.

It was hurting and Haida breathed in deep and slowly, his magenta eyes glowing, trying to control his powers from bursting out.  
What was happening with him? 

He was saved by a female voice announcing something through the speakers. 

“ The starry sky projection will begin in 15 minutes. Please everyone assemble in the auditorium.” 

Right, the show that Shishio wanted to watch. Haida needed to rejoin with the others. The pain in his head finally dulled down and he let out a relieved breath.  
It probably was nothing…

☆~☆~☆~☆~☆

He found the way to the auditorium looking for the others. It was a big hall with lots of seats kinda like a cinema. 

Shishio was waving at him from one of the rows. So they had already found seats.  
Haida made his way over to them.  
Shigure was sitting in between Reiji and Shishio winking at Haida as soon as he saw him.  
Haida rolled his eyes. Of course Shigure had made sure that the place next to Haruno would be empty. Knowing the vice president Haida was pretty sure that Shigure already knew what was going on and this was his way of trying to help. 

Well if Shigure knew then Reiji probably knew as well.  
Haida sighted as he flopped down into his seat avoiding to look at Haruno. 

"Where have you been? You suddenly vanished just like that. I was pretty worried."

Haida flinched as Haruno's voice rang out towards him and he tried to think of an excuse, his magenta eyes nervously shifting around.

" I...I just...needed to.. to go to the toilet…", he mumbled out hoping that Haruno would believe him. 

" Is that so? Nee Haida-kun.. "

Haida tried his best not to flinch when Haruno leaned into his space. What was he doing being so close that Haida could feel the others warm breath ghosting over his ear, making his whole skin prickle, wishing he could vanish into his chair.

" What was it that you wanted to tell me back then? And back at the crepe shop too."

"That's..", Haida breathed out gulping audibly since his throat suddenly was feeling all dry. He couldn't tell Haruno that now. It wasn't the right time, nor the right atmosphere, nothing was right in this situation.

To his luck, Haida was saved seconds later by the light going out and the show starting. He released a tense breath of air as the hall was turned into a sea of million of stars thanks to the projector and a voice kept talking to them about the universe and such stuff.

" Woah amazing", Haida whispered astonishedly, his eyes sparkling in excitement but as soon as he noticed Haruno looking at him with a bright smile, he turned his head away with a pout, " I mean.. I guess.."

Haida could understand why Shisio wanted to see that show so badly. It really was amazing, breathtaking even. It felt like you were right in the middle of it all, travelling the stars. 

All in all this whole day hadn't been so bad. In the end he could spend time with everyone and especially with Haruno.

Haida had managed to do things all other humans normally do, having fun with the people he now called friends.  
It felt refreshing, like a breath of fresh air and maybe Haida could really do it. Having a normal life, being a normal teenager. 

But then again he was harshly reminded of the truth when another stinging pain bolted through his head.  
He didn't understand why. He'd taken all the pills like the doctor had told him to and it had been working fine up until now. So why all of a sudden?

He flinched grabbing for his hurting head with a small hiss. Not now, not here.. 

A voice registered through the hurting mess in his head and he blinked a few times, his eyes searching for the source of it.  
With his blurred vision he could still make out Haruno, who looked at him worried. 

"Haida-kun are you alright?"

Haida wanted to answer, saying that it was fine but he didn't find the strength to do it. Instead he released a very long and audible but strained breath. 

He could feel how Haruno shifted and suddenly two arms wrapped around him, pushing him into a strong chest.

Haida was too weak to refuse. Haruno was warm and he smelled good. That alone made the pain in his head dull down a bit. Instead of putting up a fight like he normally would, Haida let himself slump against the other.  
He felt so warm, cozy and protected. Haida wanted to stay like this forever.  
It was like heaven and when a hand combed through his hair he could hear the purr that rumbled in his throat. 

In any normal situation Haida would have pushed Haruno off by now but this here was different.  
The soothing gesture made his mind calm down and so did the pain. It was still there but it had toned down.  
Haida blinked up at the other. Haruno was looking at him all softly. 

Haruno had always been kind, gentle, warm and caring and maybe that's why Haida had fallen for him in the first place.  
God, he wanted to kiss him so bad. He wanted to forget everything in this moment and just go with the flow.

Haida had never thought that he would have such desires nor that he even was capable of those kinds of feelings but he had been so wrong.  
All he wanted was for Haruno to kiss away the pain. 

Haida only acted on instinct, putting his hands on warm cheeks. Haruno looked at him all confused as he was firmly but gently yanked down but he didn't refuse not even when Haida leaned up a bit, his eyes instinctively fluttering closed.  
Just a few inches more…  
Haida's heart was beating madly against his ribcage.

His headache however decided that this wasn't the right time either as it made itself noticeable with another stinging pain and before their lips could touch Haida winched with a painful grunt, the hands that had been on Haruno's cheeks now travelling to his own temples as he tried to dull the pain down.

It didn't help that just in that exact moment a small kid a row above them decided to cry and scream at the top of it's lungs making Haida's head feel like it would explode. 

It was like someone was trying to split his head open.  
Haida needed to get out of here and he needed to do it fast.  
Get somewhere safe, hide himself, wait for the pain to fade away before he ended up….  
Just the thought of it was too much to bear...he couldn't go through this…not again.

Haruno blinked confused, no,even irritated as he was harshly pushed off and Haida scrambled to his feet like the devil was right behind him.  
Before Haruno could say anything Haida had already run off with a mumbled and pained "sorry.", leaving Haruno completely baffled.

What was that about? Were they just about to...kiss?  
Haruno could practically feel how his cheeks tinted themselves bright red.  
What was he thinking? And now Haida had just stormed off like that.  
He had looked so pained...was he really alright?  
Haruno wondered if he should go after him but the decision was taken away by Shigure who had already bolted out of his chair.

" That didn't look good at all...if his headache gets worse...we gotta find him", the vice president hushed out while scurrying past Haruno and down the hall.

Shigure was right. Haida probably needed their help right now. Haruno wouldn't leave him alone like that. He moved to his feet in seconds to follow after the vice president.

☆~☆~☆~☆~☆

Haida had managed to escape from the auditorium now staggering around in corridors trying to find somewhere safe, a place he could hide.

His head was feeling so painful, making his vision blurry and he felt frighteningly disorientated.  
If he didn't manage to get out of here in time then he'd probably lose control again. He could already feel how his powers were surfacing, trying to break free.

Haida couldn't let that happen. He might end up hurting people again.  
He had no idea why his meds were suddenly failing and what exactly caused this but if he lost to his powers again…

The others would leave him...Haruno would leave him…  
Even if he'd never admit it but all this time together...he had started to care for those four idiots and especially Haruno.  
What would he do if they couldn't be friends anymore? If he was locked away again? 

Someone bumped into him, making him lose his balance and land on his behind.

"Tch freaking idiot watch where you are going…"

Although his vision was still blurry Haida could make out the silhouette of a young man.  
Did that bastard just call him an idiot?  
The pain in his head seemed to snap. It was getting so unbearable. Haida wanted it to stop. 

“ What did you say?”, Haida hissed out sounding dangerously mad. His magenta eyes were glowing, wild sparks flying from them. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He was losing control, his powers were taking over and it was too late to stop it.  
Haida felt like falling into a dark abyss of nothingness as the ground around him was shaking and cracking his whole body getting engulfed in magenta flames...

The eruption didn’t go unnoticed by Haida’s four friends that were still searching for him. Of course Reiji and Shishio had stormed right after Shigure and Haruno to help them. 

“ This…”, Reiji breathed out.  
“ Definitely isn’t good”, Shigure finished his sentence picking up the pace. 

“ At least that makes it easier to locate him”, Shishio mumbled as they hurried past people who were running away and screaming in panic. 

True enough they found Haida faster than expected cowering in one of the hallways, holding his head with both hands, his powers surrounding him.  
The walls and floor around him were cracking and breaking, the earth beneath their feet shaking. 

“ If he continues this he might end up destroying the whole planetarium...we gotta stop him”, Shigure said dead serious.

“ Got you”, Shishio and Reiji answered in unison, activating their own powers. 

“ Stop. Wait a second”, Haruno interrupted them, blocking off the way, “ not like that.” 

“ Then what? You wanna try and talk with him? He’s going to shred you to pieces”, Shishio argued. 

“ Can’t you see that Haida-kun’s in pain? I know he won’t-”, Haruno just merely dodged the ball of magenta flames being thrown at them. 

“ See I told you…!”, Shishio hissed out. 

“ Trust me alright?”, Haruno breathed. 

Shigure seemed to think for a few seconds but then he nodded placing a hand on Shisho's shoulder. 

“ Alright. Let’s try it your way first.” 

Haruno smiled at the vice president before turning around to look at Haida.  
He seemed to be so pained and scared. Haruno could hardly take it as he took off from the ground with the help of his powers landing directly in front of the other. 

“ Haida-kun…?”, Haruno carefully asked, kneeling down to get a better look at the other.  
It was hard to withstand Haida’s powers that surged around them and he knew that he definitely was in a dangerous zone. 

Haida looked at him with glowing magenta eyes that seemed so empty but Haruno could see the agony behind them. 

“ It’s time to stop now”, Haruno’s voice sounded dead serious as he carefully placed a hand on Haida’s shoulder. 

“ Go away!!”, the other hissed angrily.  
Small, sharp, cobblestones were flying around them and Haruno did his best not to flinch as they penetrated his skin, leaving bloody scratches here and there.  
Instead he just pushed Haida closer into his chest, hugging the younger boy tightly. 

“ I won’t go away. No matter what you do”, Haruno was definitely determined, his eyes glowing green as his own powers tried to withstand Haida’s, protecting him from getting torn apart but Haruno knew that he wouldn’t be able to do this for long. 

Haida was much stronger than anyone and he would certainly overpower Haruno in no time.  
He would be done for then. Haruno needed to act quickly. 

“ Man I know it hurts but Haida-kun you gotta stop this now. Let me help you. I’ll make it go away.” 

Haruno doubled over in pain as he could feel how Haida’s powers grew stronger with every second. He could hear Shishio's panicked scream of his name.  
Goddamn it Haida that idiot. 

“ It hurts...fuhuhu...my head….it’s so...painful…”, Haida wheezed out. 

What was Haruno doing? If he didn’t go away now then he would end up getting crushed. Why was he still there? Why was he still trying to hold Haida close?  
Haida could feel how tears welled up in his eyes. 

“ I know Haida-kun...I know….it’s alright…”, Haruno whispered gently and the next thing Haida noticed was the feeling of something warm and soft pressing against his lips and he blinked in confusion a few times...

What?

All of a sudden Haida felt a dull pain shooting through his body and then everything went black…

☆~☆~☆~☆~☆

“ Man what ruckus…”, Reiji breathed out annoyed, “ luckily no one was harmed and the planetarium is still standing.” 

“Thank god Ibuki-san acted this fast. Brilliant idea by the way. A precise and forceful hit against the vagus nerve would even knock an elephant out”, Shigure nodded impressed. 

Haruno wasn’t really listening though as his eyes were focused on the unconscious boy. 

They had found a quiet and secure spot outside with a small bench for Haida to rest on until he woke up again. 

However Hauno had decided to sit down there too, placing the other boy’s head in his lap and absentmindedly stroking through his soft black hair.  
He almost felt bad for knocking Haida out just like that but who knew what would have happened otherwise?  
Haida sure would be pretty angry at him once he woke up. 

“ Is that so?”, was all Haruno breathed out, never taking his eyes away from the boy in his lap.

Shishio heaved a deep sight.  
“ It will be fun explaining that to the Safety force. But man Ibuki-kun I never thought you would go ahead and kiss him just like that. I mean yeah that’s some kind of distraction but why?” 

Instead of answering Haruno just shrugged his shoulders, a small smile appearing on his lips. 

Shigure giggled amused and Reiji let out an indignant huff, leaving Shishio completely confused.  
“ What? What’s going on? Huh? What are you all knowing that I don’t? Explain.” 

Shigure patted the other’s head in a comforting motion.  
“ Don’t worry about it you’ll understand sooner or later.” 

Haida stirred awake, blinking his eyes open in confusion, looking around still disoriented. 

Haruno released the breath he was holding one hand gently stroking over the other’s cheek as he gazed down at Haida fondly.  
“ Good morning sleeping beauty…” 

“ Eh? Haruno-senpai..?”, Haida croaked, feeling entirely sluggish like he’d been using up all of his powers. 

Shigure placed his hands on both Reiji’s and Shishio’s shoulders to urge them forward.  
“ And that’s our cue. What an exciting but also beautiful day that was. I trust you to take good care of Jou-kun, Ibuki-san. Don’t worry I deal with the paperwork.” 

Shishio tried to protest but he was dragged away by Shigure anyways and Haruno looked after them dumbfounded before his attention focused back on Haida. 

The student council president was rubbing his temples with a groan and Haruno grinned. 

“ Feeling all better, huh?” 

It was only now that Haida realized which position they were in and he blushed a good shade of red, lifting himself up carefully.  
The sun was already setting and he sighed deeply, the memories slowly coming back to him.

“ I’m sorry….I ruined the whole day for everyone”, Haida mumbled out, his back facing the other. 

Haruno raised a confused eyebrow.  
“ It’s fine. Even with the little ruckus it was still a nice day but man what’s up with you today? You are not acting like yourself.” 

“ What do you mean by that?”, Haida questioned, turning around halfway to glance at the other. 

“ What happened to your little temper tantrums? Also the Haida that I know wouldn’t have just apologized. You’ve been acting weird the whole day. Plus didn’t you want to talk to me about something? What is it?”, Haruno said. 

Haida flinched as soon as the other mentioned that.  
Right there was still that thing….  
But after that incident...he couldn’t possibly tell Haruno how he felt right now.  
Though this was his last chance for today. 

With everything that happened Haruno would probably get mad at him.  
He could see the small scrapes on the other’s face and he knew that they were his doings.  
Even if it was just light scratches Haida still hurted Haruno.  
How could he ever tell him that he was in love now? 

Then again Haida remembered something else in the haze of his mind. Right before he’d been knocked out it had seemed like Haruno had kissed him.  
Could that be true? Hadn’t he just imagined things? Why would Haruno do that? 

“ It’s nothing”, Haida stubbornly replied, “ let’s just go home. 

He proceeded to stand up and walk away but suddenly there was a hand grabbing his arm and stopping him from going any further.  
Haruno was right behind him.

" Don't pretend that I'm dumb. I know something’s up with you. We are friends Haida-kun so it’s okay to tell me.” 

Haida snorted almost amused.  
“ Friends? Even after what I did? I hurt you and if you hadn’t stopped me I would have hurt other people too…” 

“ So what?”, Haruno asked scrunching up his nose, “ that doesn’t change a thing. Accidents can happen. We're gonna find out what went wrong so we can avoid it next time also it’s just small scratches they’ll heal in no time. Don’t worry about it.”  
He ended his sentence by shrugging his shoulders.

Haida could hardly believe what his own ears were hearing. Haruno really was the dumbest airhead he had ever met and a pervert on top of that but yet…

Haruno moved the hand on his arms down to interlace their fingers with one another and the motion alone made Haida’s skin prickle like pins and needles.  
If he said it now then how would the other react?  
Did they really kiss before? Was Haruno feeling something for him too?  
That would be too good to be true. 

Haida audibly cleared his throat, the blush on his cheeks darkening even further. He could hear his own heart hammering against his chest, his pulse rapidly quickening and he didn’t even dare to turn around.  
“ Haruno senpai...I...I’m…”

Why was it so hard to just say those three words? Haida was feeling so nervous all of a sudden, his whole body was shaking with anxiety. 

Haruno seemed to notice this as he squeezed the other’s hand tighter in a reassuring gesture but it just made Haida’s heartbeat quicken another tad. 

“ Yeah?” 

Goddammit why couldn’t he say it already?  
“ Haruno-senpai...I...I….Iloveyou.” 

The last three words of the sentence were sputtered out in such a hurry and so quietly that Haruno had a hard time catching them and he grinned amused. 

“ What? I didn’t understand a thing.” 

Haida flinched, turning around agonizingly slow.  
Oh how Haruno enjoyed that bright red blush on his cheeks and how he fidgeted, his magenta eyes looking everywhere but at Haruno. 

“ I said...that...I…”  
But Haida’s words got lost again as a super loud helicopter flew past them right above their heads. 

“ Heh what was that?”, Haruno teased further, putting a hand to his own ear, pretending like he didn’t understand a thing.  
He could see how Haida’s patience began to waver being replaced by frustration. 

“ I...I love you…”, Haida whispered out extra quietly and Haruno knew it was mean to tease him that much but he couldn’t help it. 

“ What?”, he said putting his other hand to his other ear, “ if you talk that quietly I won’t be able to understand.” 

Haida let out a frustrated whine.  
Haruno that stupid dumbass. He was pretty sure the other had understood him the first time already and his magenta eyes flickered up for just one second to see the cheeky grin on the other’s face.  
That bastard…

Haida felt the anger bubbling up at him and when Haruno repeated his sentence of not understanding once more he finally snapped. 

He firmly grabbed for the other’s collar and harshly pulled him closer, his magenta eyes were furious. 

“ YOU SHITTY BASTARD I SAID THAT I FUCKING LOVE YOU!”, Haida practically screamed right in Haruno’s face. 

He raised a hand ready to give the other a thorough beating but before Haida could actually lash out Haruno had grabbed him, yanking him forward, their lips colliding with one another. 

The action alone left Haida so shocked he let out an embarrassed squak, standing there like he was frozen to the spot, staring wide eyed at Haruno's closed lids who moved his lips against his own.  
They were soft and warm and like everything Haida had always imagined.  
Haruno's kisses definitely didn't disappoint.

Before Haida could react accordingly the moment was over and Haruno leaned back with a mischievous grin clearly enjoying the completely baffled look on Haida's features. 

" Mhmm...definitely as good as the first time", Haruno mused appreciatively, his arms wrapping around the other's waist. 

Haida still had that dumbfounded look on his face, hands twisted in Haruno's shirt.  
First time? Then he hadn't imagined it back then.  
Did that mean? Could it be that? 

"Haruno-senpai...you…"

The grin on Haruno's face grew even wider.  
"What? You think I would just kiss anyone? Of course I love you too. Ever since I found out you had a crush on me I couldn't help but start to feel attracted and interested in you and before I knew it I was seeing you with different eyes."

Haida didn't know what to say to that. His hands were shaking as his eyes fell to the ground.

" Then all this time you...why did you never say something…?"

Haruno's hand gently cupped his cheek and Haida instinctively leaned into the touch.  
" I didn't want to overwhelm you...so I waited for you to confess first. I thought you might try it today but then you were behaving so out of it...I'm kinda surprised."

Haida huffed.  
" I was just trying to...act...cute...so Haruno-senpai would like me…"

" You idiot", Haruno let a small laugh escape through his lips, " you just being yourself is already enough. To be honest you are the cutest when you are angry. So I just had to tease you once you confessed." 

" Wait a sec...that means you really heard me the first time. I'm going to kill you Haruno-senpai", Haida hissed out glaring at the other. 

" Yes, yes", Haruno chuckled before he connected their lips together once more but this time Haida kissed back shyly, invisible sparks flying between them.

" Oh one more thing", Haruno said with a smirk, " since we are officially dating now drop that senpai. Just Ibuki is fine." 

" That's…", Haida grumbled feeling how his cheeks grew hot again just thinking about addressing Haruno this casually. 

Haruno pouted.  
" At least try it once, pleaseeee." 

" I..Ibu...Ibu..", Haida stuttered out. Come on this shouldn't be so difficult:  
" Ibu..Ibu..ki…...senpai."  
He breathed out at last.

Oh well, Haruno could live with that for now.  
He fondly smiled at the other, rubbing their noses together. This earned him an annoyed hiss from Haida but Haruno only giggled. His boyfriend definitely was the cutest when he tried to be angry.  
It reminded him of a small kitten somehow.

" Let's go to the station, right Jou-kun?" 

He could hear Haida take in an audible gasp as he was addressed so informally and he took the others hand in his own to walk them to the station.  
What an eventful day it had been but in the end that little accident was totally worth it. 

To their own surprise the other three were still waiting for them at the station. 

"I'm really sorry but Shishio insisted to wait since he's been worrying and to be honest so was I", Shigure explained but he smiled as he looked at their intertwined hands, " though it seems like I didn't have to…"

Reiji just sighted.  
" At least we can all go home now and rest after such an uproar."

Shishio still looked confused at them. Switching between Haruno's happy glowing face and Haida's pouting one before his gaze fell onto their connected hands.  
It took his brain a bit to put two and two together but when it finally clicked he gasped surprised.

" OMG that's why you kissed him?! You two are? You are? Right?! Right?!"

Haruno practically beamed as he fiercely nodded his head holding their intertwined hands up for Shishio to have a better look.  
" Boyfriends. Righty right~!" 

Haida beside him just growled annoyed, turning his head away with a blush clearly pouting. 

Shishio let out a high-pitched squeal, jumping right into Haruno's arms with tears in his eyes, making him let go of Haida for now.  
" How could I not notice my best friend being in love?! I'm so sorry! I'm a failure as a friend but I'm so happy for you two!"  
Shishio wailed like a little child and Haida rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue. 

"That's great Jou-kun. Seems like things are finally getting better", Shigure said smiling. His hand finding its way on Haida's shoulder.

"Tch.", Haida just snorted. Why did they need to make such a ruckus about this? It wasn't like they were getting married or something. 

"Man Shishio calm down you are snotting on my shirt", Haruno complained with a disgusted face, trying to shove the other off him. 

There was a group of school girls walking past them and Haruno was pretty sure this would be the only way to cheer Shishio up and make him calm down.  
" Okay time for panty flash power." 

The girls all squealed as a strong gust of wind hit them directly, flipping up their uniform skirts revealing their underwear.

" Ah how calming. Panties really are the best. Thanks for the food", Shishio mused with utter joy having stopped his crying.

"Truly a blessing", Haruno concluded just as delighted as his best friend, " nothing beats a cute lace panty."

They both marvelled in the sight they had just witnessed but not for long when they suddenly felt a malicious presence right behind them, making them shiver.

" Shi~shio~ku~n...I~bu~ki~sen~pai…"  
Haida's voice was dripping with pure venom and Shishio let out a frightened squeak, hiding behind Reiji for cover.

"W-Wait Jou-kun...i-it's not like…", Haruno tried to appease the situation but Haida had already lunged at him with a pissed of hiss. 

"Not like what? You shitty bastard! I'm going to strangle you! Skirt flipping pervert! Weren't you just boasting about boyfriends?! Boyfriends my ass!", Haida growled out sincerely angry. His bad temper was getting the better of him. He'd been holding back the whole day after all. 

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Gaahh help Shigure!", Haruno pleaded, trying to stop Haida from strangling him to death.

The vice president just turned around like nothing was happening at all.  
" Your boyfriend, your problem."

Haruno could hardly believe it.  
Weren't they friends? For God's sake…  
He tried to press a hissing Haida towards his chest, to stop him from getting his hands around Haruno's throat.  
Haida trashed around in his arms with an annoyed growl. 

"Let me go! Stupid pervert! I'm going to kill you!" 

At the end of it all Haruno was actually finding that little jealous temper tantrum of his boyfriend to be cute somehow. Though Haida had serious intention to kill as he breathed hardly against Haruno's chest, scowling darkly.

" Don't worry darling as much as I love panties...I still love you the most", he whispered, nuzzling his nose into black hair lovingly.

"And I hate you, stupid brick", Haida huffed but his voice didn't sound as angry anymore.

Haruno had to smile at that.  
" I know…"  
Without further ado he brought their lips together in another soft, short kiss. He could feel how Haida definitely relaxed in his arms.

When they seperated Haida looked at him with half lid magenta eyes and a cute rosy blush on his cheeks.  
God he really was irresistible. Haruno cheekily grinned.

"Also if you don't want me to look at girls panties I suggest you just show me your own."

There was a long silence between them and Haruno could practically see how Haida processed the words in his brain before his face visibly darkened again and he glared at the other.

"Ibuki…" 

Whoops.  
Haruno instantly turned around with a nervous laugh.  
" Ah look at the time, so late! I better run home quickly."  
And with those last words Haruno started to dash off with a shriek.  
Haida of course followed suit after him with an angered sound. 

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP GOOD!" 

Shigure, Reiji and Shishio just watched how Haida and Haruno vanished into the distance before they could hear the latter's horrified scream meaning that Haida had probably caught him.

" Children…", Reiji just snorted with a huff. 

"But it's fine, isn't it?", Shigure mused, wrapping an arm around the other's waist.

Their future days might get pretty hectic from now on but as he listened to Haruno scream in the distance, Shigure found that he didn't mind all that much.  
After all Haida would be happy from now on and that was what really counted, right? 

-FIN-


End file.
